wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Return of the Cavewings
Summary The GeodeWings affected by CaveWingism have long since disappeared... Or so they thought. The GeodeWing assassin, Bloodstone, knows the truth about what happened to the great giants that once roamed the GeodeWing caverns. And about their return. But to bring about the return of the CaveWings, he must find the long lost Temple of the Giants. But the path is treacherous. And will likely lead to certain death. The waters of malice whirl in the lost temple, which may not even exist anymore. And could lead directly into the heart of enemy territory. Prologue 5000 years ago Long ago, there was a prophecy. Great little dragon, with scales of night, revive the Cavewings with your might. Young dragon, with gems of blood, don't give up until the deed is done. For you to suceed, you must receive, the seven gems of Cavewing kind. Return the gems to the Temple of Giants, to avoid the wrath of the Great Goliath. "You heard me right, Tanzanite. Don't deny the facts." "But... Drusy. How can they be going extinct? They're the biggest and most powerful dragons in the world!" A chilling breeze whipped through the cavern as a hooded figure approached them. "Enough. Both of you." The voice was male, a cold, icy voice, lifeless and unfeeling. Tanzanite and Drusy quiverred at the sight of the huge figure. Tanzanite stopped shaking for a moment to speak to the hooded animus."Orthoclase, sir. The CaveWings. They're-" "I am well aware of the situation regarding the CaveWings. I believe it is already too late. Only one living CaveWing remains, and she is very near death. I do not believe she will last through the night." Orthoclase spoke smoothly. Tanzanite gasped in horror."Queen Chalcedony?! N-no! That can't be true! My grandmother can't die! She-' Drusy wrapped her wing around her sister, who was sobbing loudly. "Tanzanite, she's my grandmother too. I know what you feel, because I feel it too. The pain, Tanzanite. Let it out." Drusy looked up for a moment, at Orthoclase. "The eggs? How many CaveWing eggs remain?" Orthoclase sighed. "I am afraid their predicament is no different, only one confirmed egg remains, a male. There was a known female egg as of yesterday, but the ledge supporting her nest gave way and crushed her egg to the point of death. I fear there is no hope left for them." Tanzanite was sobbing louder than ever. "There has to be something! Anything!" Drusy looked at him, confused. "There's really nothing? Nothing at all?" Orthoclase thought for a moment. "There is one way. But it will require the loss of the last Cavewing egg. It is the only way." Drusy thought for a moment. Orthoclase stared silently into the distance. Even Tanzanite stopped sobbing. Tanzanite then stood up to speak, trying to look regal, being the queen's eldest. "As the mother of this egg, I allow what you need to do to save the CaveWings." Orthoclause smiled. They followed Tanzanite to her nest in the royal palace and brought the egg with them. Orthoclase set the royal, blood red gemstone egg in a crystal formation. He placed an enchantment on the crystal, causing it to grow around the egg, freezing the aging process on it. He then set the crystal to melt open long in the future, to revive the CaveWings. As time passed, the Cavewings faded from reality to mere legends, with some even doubting their existance as a whole. But through all that time, the lone egg remained, frozen in time... Until now. Chapter One Two dragons, one dark blue and black, and one pale green, circled each other in the assassins training arena with dragons cheering from the sidelines. Ammolite yelled with excitement and pure thrill as she watched. "Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get him! Do what you must!" Ammolite was the only female assassin in the group, but she was one of the best and everyone loved her fighting skill. Sanidine and Bloodstone lunged at each other, grappling until Bloodstone had Sanidine pinned underneath his claws. He slashed Bloodstone across the chest, creating a cut that dripped bright red blood. Sanidine was just a beginner, no match for the more experienced Bloodstone. Still, he thrashed and Bloodstone jumped into the air to prolong the fight. Sanidine tried to jump up at him, but Bloodstone performed an elegant twist, in what he called 'dodging with style'. Sanidine fell to the ground. Bloodstone hovered next to him and, performing another twist, slashed Sanidine across the snout. The crowd of assassins erupted into applause as Sanidine approached Bloodstone, defeated and with two bleeding gashes across his face. Sanidine bowed to the victorious Bloodstone. "Thank you sir for battling with me. I honorably accept my defeat and will work to improve." It was an assassin's honor to accept defeat and pay respect to the winner. Bloodstone beckoned Sanidine to stand. He smiled. "Young assassin, you still have much to learn. But you will get better. You remind me of myself when I was a beginner assassin. Maybe you can come by my chamber for some battle tips sometime." Sanidine smiled wide. "I'd love to sir! Maybe one day, I can be as good as you!" Sanidine then bounded out of the arena like a deer, practically floating in his own happiness. Bloodstone's forest green eyes scanned the crowd, then his eyes fell on Ammolite's sapphire blue eyes. She was staring at him, a strange emotion in her eyes. He gasped. Love. Is Ammolite in love with me? he thought as Ammolite's sleek, serpentine-like body slid off the ledge she was resting on. Mmmm... She's coming this way... He walked towards her. "Hey Ammolite." Ammolite smiled. "Hello Bloodstone... I uh... just wanted to make sure you were ok?" Bloodstone smiled at her again. "Who me? Oh yeah, I'm fine! Besides, he only got he because I got distracted." Ammolite put a smug look on her face. "Oh really... What distracted you, then?" Bloodstone blushed. "Uh... Well... You." Chapter Two Ammolite nuzzled him. "What took you so long, jerk?" she joked. "What?" Bloodstone looked at her, confused. Ammolite pushed him down and stood over him. "Moons, Bloodstone, are you clueless?" She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I love you." "Do you, uh, want to go to my cave for a little while?" His heart sunk, fearing she'd say no. To his surprise, she smiled. "I'd love to." The two walked down a long, dark hallway, whose walls were decorated with colorful tapestries and small sculptures. They stopped in front of a large, wooden door. Bloodstone undid the latch and they stepped inside. It was a large, open cave, bookshelves lining the walls and books on battle tactics strewn over oak wood tables. A large bed was placed in the center of the cave, it's velvet blankets pulled in every direction. A view of an autumn forest peeked in through a large, open window. Ammolite looked out the window, the silk curtains billowing around her. "It's so beautiful." She reached out the window and grabbed a pink flower, plucking it from the vine. She twined it neatly around her glittering, white horn. Bloodstone stood next to her, watching as two hawks chased each other in delicate loops and flips. A few small butterflies drifted in a breeze, kicking up a colorful display of autumn beauty. The silence of the quiet evening was wonderful, orange on yellow light dancing on the trees below as the sun sunk down below the horizon. The silence was suddenly broken by a loud, clink. Bloodstone and Ammolite scanned the ground. "Over there." Ammolite said, pointing near the tip of Bloodstone's tail. She picked up the object and her scales went pale. It was a long, blood red geode. "Bloodstone, isn't this one of your geodes?" Her question was answered as a few more of Bloodstone's geodes dropped to the ground. He began to panic, thrashing his tail. "What's happening? Why is it doing that?" As he thrashed, the geodes fell off quicker. Ammolite was terrified. "I don't know! But you need to stop! You're only making it worse!" A few more geodes fell from around his neck. The pain was excruciating and Bloodstone couldn't hold back tears. "Ammolite... It hurts..." She held his talon in her own. "I know, I know! But you need to calm down! Just take deep breaths! Calm down!" Bloodstone collapsed, clutching his sides as the final geodes fell off. He gagged and coughed up a black stone that broke when it hit the floor, a geode. "What's happening! You're coughing up your internal geodes!" Ammolite was shaking violently. "Ammolite... Please... Get help..." Bloodstone coughed as he regurgitated another geode. Ammolite's face was stained by tears. "I can't just leave you!" "Please... Go..." Bloodstone's scales began to grow and expand. Ammolite bolted out the door and down a hallway towards the grand hall. The elders will know what to do. They have to... The uncensored agony of Bloodstone's cries echoed in her mind as she ran. Bloodstone looked at his talons through his tears. The were swelling and growing, just like the rest of his body. His wings grew outward and expanded. Ammolite, please hurry. The pain ceased for a moment, and then grew worse than it ever was. Bloodstone screamed in pain as new geodes poked out of his skin to replace the old ones in a new pattern. The pain finally stopped. Bloodstone didn't dare move for fear of the pain returning. "What's happening to me? My scales they were... swelling... What's wrong with me?" Ammolite burst into the room, followed by the elders. She gasped and rushed forward, wrapping her wings around Bloodstone while the elders stared in shock and disbelief. "Bloodstone, are you alright? What's happened to you?" Ammolite was tearing up, fearing her love was dying. She turned to the elders. "What's wrong with him?" The largest elder cleared his throat. "He's a cavewing." Ammolite shook her head. "No, that can't be true! The cavewings have been gone for thousands of years!" The elder spoke again. "Not quite my dear. You see, we found Bloodstone's egg partially entombed in a column of crystal." He rasped. "He is the dragon from the cavewing prophecy." The elders all twisted and kneeled into low bows. Bloodstone coughed. "Prophecy? What prophecy?" The large elder rose to speak. "A five thousand year old prophecy written by the geodwing animus, Orthoclase, stating that the son of Queen Tanzanite, the last cavewing, would return the magical cavewing gems to the temple of giants, reviving cavewingism among us again. You are over five thousand years old young dragon." Bloodstone attempted to stand. "But isn't that just a fairy tale?" The elder gave a low chuckle. "Oh, this is no fairy tale young dragon. Orthoclase was associated with the future seeing Nightwings. It was predicted long ago. You are a prophet and a prince." The elder smiled. "Come with us, we have something that may help you on your journey to restore the Cavewings." Bloodstone and Ammolite followed the elders down a craggy tunnel deep below the ground, much farther than Bloodstone had ever been. They followed into a large room, where three glowing orbs, of orange, blue, and pink, sat on a crystal pedestal. A massive cave painting plastered over the wall in brilliant colors, depicting a navy blue Geodewing with red crystals surrounded with seven glowing orbs, one pink, one blue, one orange, one green, one red, one black, and one white. "These are three out of the seven magical cavewing gems." The old dragon spoke. "They contain magic vital to restoring the Cavewings to this world." Bloodstone observed the blue gem. "Where are the other four?" The elders hung their heads. "We don't know. They were stolen long ago, the reason the Cavewings disappeared such a long time ago. We hope you will agree to find the gems and restore the Cavewings. Do you accept our offer?" Bloodstone thought for a moment. "I accept." Chapter Three As the elders handed Bloodstone the orbs, they sparked upon contact with his large talons. Ammolite was nervous the whole time, but she could no longer bottle it up. "Are you sure you want to do this? What if you get hurt, or killed?" Bloodstone tucked the orbs into a small bag and swung it around his shoulders. "I have to, Ammolite. If I don't revive their magic, no one will." Ammolite played with her fossil necklace nervously. "Well then I'm going with you. I'm not losing you." She had a fierceness in her eyes that was impossible to ignore. "Ammolite, I don't think-" "Don't try to stop me. I'm coming with you." Bloodstone sighed. "Alright. Just promise me you'll be safe." Ammolite scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be worried about me. You should focus more on protecting yourself." she joked. As they walked back up the passage to the surface, Bloodstone noticed a strange glowing ahead. He walked a bit faster and leaned his head around the corner to see a red and white dragon who was as big as he was. A Cavewing. But he was not a normal dragon. He was see through and appeared to have stars for eyes. He said nothing, just staring silently. "Who are you?" Bloodstone asked, a slight snarl in his voice. The dragon still said nothing, turning and jumping through the wall. Ammolite caught up with Bloodstone. "That was strange... Who was that?" "I don't know." Bloodstone said, continuing to walk. "I have no idea..." At the exit to the main cave, the two Geodewings stopped. "Where should we look first?" Ammolite asked. "I'm not-" Bloodstone gasped as his eyes widened. A series of images flashed through his head, images of the Swiftwing island. As he returned to normal, he turned to look at Ammolite. "The Swiftwing Island. That's where we need to go." he said, diving off the side of the cliff. After hours of flying, they finally arrived at the Swiftwing island. As Bloodstone looked around, he spotted a white Swiftwing playing with one of the Cavewing gems. The Swiftwing looked up at them, black fire licking at her lips. "Who are you? Come down here." The two crystal-studded dragons landed next to the white Swiftwing, her jaws still flickering with the bizarre fire. The small Swiftwing's black lightning stripe glowed a bit as her neon green eyes settled on the Geodewings. "Get out. You aren't welcome here!" she snarled. "We don't mean to trespass, but we need that crystal geode." Bloodstone said, pointing at the black sphere in her claws. The Swiftwing's scowl lightened a bit. "What do you need it for?" she hissed. "Uh, well, we need it for a... prophecy...thing." Bloodstone stuttered awkwardly. Ammolite slapped her talon across her snout. "Oh moons, Bloodstone..." she whispered. The Swiftwing's deep purple mane flared out as she bared her sharpened white fangs. She clutched the gem closer. "What kind of 'prophecy thing' would that be?" she snarled, electrical sparks flying from in between her teeth. Bloodstone's emerald green eyes met her neon green ones. "Uh, well-" Ammolite pushed him to the side. "Let me handle it before you make a fool of yourself." She looked down at the lithe white dragon in front of her. "You see, we're in a prophecy to restore a type of magic to our kingdom, and we-" "I don't care what ''you're trying to do!" she roared, pulling herself to her feet, claws extended. "I am Starshine, royal guard for Queen Starbolt and you are trespassing on our territory!" She then lunged at Ammolite. Chapter Four Ammolite ran forward with a snarl, grabbing the young Swiftwing and pinning her to the ground. "Bloodstone, grab it!" she shouted. Bloodstone reached out and pulled the black orb toward himself. "Ammolite, let's go!" Ammolite leaped back from Starshine and landed next to Bloodstone. "Come on." she panted. "We need to find the other ones." The two Geodewings lifted into the air, the Swiftwing watching them before flying after them, being careful to stay a ways behind them. "So where do we go next?" Ammolite asked. Bloodstone attempted to focus, hoping to have another vision. Eventually, he did. An image of a hummingbird in the jungle appeared. It then landed on a green Cavewing gem. Bloodstone's eyes opened again. "The rainforest." Ammolite nodded, turning south toward the thick forest in the distance. Slowly, the two Geodewings made their way to the rainforest, still unaware of the Swiftwing trailing behind them. Their claws settled down in the soft soil of the Rainforest Kingdom. Bloodstone looked around, the sound of rainforest birds filling his ears. "Stay hidden. We don't know if any Rainwings might be watching. We aren't welcome here." Ammolite nodded, her black and grey scales turned dark green by the light filtering through the thick leafy canopy. Starshine flew behind them, her purple wings flashing quietly as she landed softly, her claws squishing in mud. She help back a yelp of disgust as she continued after the Geodewings. "So what exactly are we looking for, Bloodstone?" Ammolite asked, ducking under an arching tree root. "I'm not sure. The vision I had was just-" He was abruptly cut off by a tree branch smacking him in the face. Rustling could be heard in the trees above along with the very distinct sound of talons swinging from tree branches. Ammolite's head shot upward and her blue eyes landed on mysterious shape, an Aviwing. She growled, her claws springing to full extent. The Aviwing didn't seem to notice her, continuing to swing gracefully from one tree branch to another. Her massive blue and green wings didn't seem to be a problem for her agility at all. Starshine roughly stumbled through the underbrush, not watching where her talons landed. She suddenly stepped on a twig, making a loud crack which echoed through the quiet forest. Without much warning, the Aviwing perched herself on a branch, rearing up and flicking her tail in the direction on the Swiftwing. Several pointed feathers rocketed out. One slashed the young dragon across her face. Starshine gave up her secrecy, grabbing her face with a shriek of pain. She lowered her talons to show two dripping cuts. She bared her teeth at the Aviwing, her teal eyes narrowed into slits. The Aviwing thumped down in front of her, her teeth bared and black eyes glistening like shards of obsidian. A golden collar was clasped around her neck. "Unapaswa kuwa hapa!" she growled in unknown language. Starshine began to circle the massive dragon, who was nearly twice her size. "Huna kudhibiti mimi!" "What is going on?" Ammolite yelled, half confused and half angry. The Aviwing began to slowly move toward Starshine, coming close to her face. "Tutaweza, kupambana na mimi basi!" she roared, showing snake-like fangs. Starshine pulled herself back. "Faini!" she spat as she leapt at the Aviwing, fighting her back. She slashed at her snout, but the lanky dragon pulled back, causing her claws to whistle through the air. The Aviwing brought her tail up again and fired three more darts into Starshine's shoulder. "Tamaa bado?" she asked as she twirled back around, a small smirk on her face. "Hapana... Kamwe..." Starshine sputtered, the effects of the darts kicking in. She stumbled from talon to talon, struggling to hold her balance. The Aviwing gave a scoff. "Vizuri sana." she said cheerfully as she raised a talon, preparing to strike the disoriented Swiftwing. "No!" Bloodstone blurted out, grabbing the Aviwing's talon and holding it in the air. She looked Bloodstone in the face, mildly surprised. "Nini ni wewe?" Bloodstone looked at her a moment, confused, before turning his head to a very distoriented Starshine. "What's she saying?" Starshine looked at him, her eyelids heavy. "She asked...'what are you'..." She then stumbled to one side and collapsed, passing out. Bloodstone released the Aviwing's talon and she jumped back. "Mlifanya nini kwamba kwa?" she asked, stunned. Ammolite hoisted the sleeping Swiftwing onto her back. "We have to get her out of here." she panted. "She won't make it if we stay. She exhausted and hurt." The Aviwing shot an empathetic glance at Starshine. She sighed. "Kuja na mimi." she said, gesturing for them to follow her. Chapter Five The Geodewings followed the lone Aviwing deeper into the rainforest. Ammolite walked up to Bloodstone, Starshine still on her back. "Bloodstone, I don't think we should trust this dragon." she whispered. "She seems very suspicious." "Give her a chance, Ammolite. She might be what we're looking for." "Oh yeah. Creepy dragon alone deep in the rainforest who speaks a language we can't understand. Sure, definitely trustworthy." Starshine stirred on Ammolite's back. The Aviwing stopped outside of a roughly constructed hut made of leaves and mud. "Kwenda mbele katika." she said as she gestured for them to go inside. Ammolite glared at Bloodstone. "If we get murdered, I blame you." Bloodstone smiled at her as he slipped into the hut. The interior was nothing much to look at, a few large leaves in one corner for a bed and a few shelves supported by twigs. One thing did catch Bloodstone's eye, however. The green Cavewing gem was resting on one of the shelves. "Ammolite." he whispered at her through gritted teeth. "Look." Ammolite gasped quietly as she saw it. "Kumweka chini hapa." the Aviwing said, pointing to the pile of large leaves. She was holding a make-shift bowl made out of a piece of bent tree bark. It was full of an orange sap-like fluid. Ammolite allows the small dragon to slip off into the leaves, jolting her awake. She began to pant heavily, her eyes moving from side to side violently in panic. "Tulia! Tulia!" the Aviwing said as she rushed over to Starshine. "Tulia, Mrengomwepesi." Starshine began to calm down. The Aviwing dipped a small leaf in the orange liquid. "Hii inawezi kuumwa." she said as she pressed the leaf to the cuts on Starshine's snout. Starshine growled, her claws digging into the dirt floor. "Kuacha ni." she said through gritted teeth. The Aviwing removed the leaf, leaving behind a small orange puddle. Starshine looked up at her. "Jina lako ni nini?" "Navigation." she responded in a thick accent. "Bloodstone, we have to get going. We need to get what we need and leave." Ammolite said. Bloodstone walked up to Navigation and Starshine. "Starshine, I need to talk to her. Can you translate for me?" Starshine nodded. "Tell her we need to orb on her shelf over there." he said, pointing a claw to the green gem. Starshine looked at Navigation. "Alisema anahitaji kuwa orb juu ya rafu yako." Navigation cocked her head. "Kwamba imekuwa katika familia yangu kwa vizazi. Kumwambia hakuna." "She said no." Starshine said as she met Bloodstone's eyes. Bloodstone sighed. "Well, tell her we need to save our tribe." Starshine rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Navigation again. "Wao haja yake ili kuokua kabila yao." Navigation sprang to her feet, snarling. "Mimi ''alisema hakuna!" Ammolite sighed. "This clearly isn't working. Let's just take it." Navigation growled, leaping in front of the orb. "Hakuna." Ammolite growled back. "We're not leaving without it." Starshine got up and whispered in Navigation's ear. "Kutoa tu kwao. Walichukua yangu pia. Hawatakuachia hata unakubaliana." Navigation glared at them, stepping aside and letting Bloodstone through. Bloodstone picked up the gem and tucked it into his back with the other four. "Let's go, Ammolite." "Kusubiri." Navigation blurted out. "Mimi kuja na wewe." "She said she's coming with you." Starshine said. Ammolite looked at Bloodstone. "I don't know about this. We'd need little miss royal guard over here to translate." "Hey!" Starshine growled. "I'm right here!" Bloodstone looked at her. "They did help us. We should let them." Ammolite grumbled something incoherent. "Fine. Bring them." Chapter Six "Ambapo ni sisi kwenda?" Navigation asked. Ammolite groaned. "What did she say this time?" "She asked where we're going." Starshine responded. Ammolite turned to Bloodstone, her fossil necklace sparkling. "I'd like to know the same thing." Bloodstone didn't answer, and he had stopped walking. A bright flash of light nearly blinded him as another vision began. It was of a sandy desert, seemingly made of orange sand. The red geode sat on a sharp rocky outcrop, a few embers burning around it. A splash of water washed the vision away. A chilling voice rattled in Bloodstone's ears. "Pyrophobia..." it whispered. Bloodstone shivered as he pulled out of the vision. "The Flamewings." WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)